


Show Me (TRAD)

by NaitiaClo960



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sort Of, Student Castiel, Student Dean, Top Castiel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: College!AU. Dean avait toujours été curieux au sujet de sa sexualité, et le fait que son meilleur ami et colocataire soit gay et assumé n'aidait en rien ses questionnements. Certes, Castiel n'avait jamais rien tenté à son égard, mais il y avait des situations qui ne trompaient pas. Lors d'une soirée des plus tranquilles, cependant, Dean décide qu'il doit savoir.





	Show Me (TRAD)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Show Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027778) by [relucant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant). 



> Heya les gens :). Me voilà de retour, de manière spasmodique je vous l’accorde, pour un nouvel OS traduit ! C’est un College !AU, ce qui peut justifier la façon de parler de Dean et Cas, et avec un petit lemon comme on les aime muhaha. Niveau news, j’ai toujours quelques projets en cours, donc vous n’avez pas fini d’entendre parler de moi :).
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

\- "Donc c'est..." Dit Dean avec un mélange de curiosité et d'incertitude, "Est-ce que c'est, tu sais, c'est agréable que ça ?" Ses doigts étaient serrés sur un magazine érotique qu'il avait accidentellement déterré de sous une pile de débris sur le bureau de Cas.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel. "Non, Dean. Les hommes s'enfilent depuis des centaines d'années parce qu'ils détestent ça."

\- "Enfoiré." Répondit Dean, jetant le magazine à la figure de Cas. "Mais genre, la plupart des filles que je connais disent que ça fait juste vraiment mal."

\- "Eh bien, la plupart des filles que tu connais on probablement couché soit avec des adolescents soit avec des étudiants, et aucuns des deux ne sont particulièrement réputés pour leurs prouesses en matière de sexe ou leurs intérêt pour les préliminaires. Ou le lubrifiant." Ajouta-t-il avec un frémissement.

\- "Hum." Répondit Dean, se mâchouillant le bout d'un ongle. Une légère rougeur mit en évidence ses taches de rousseur, quant à Castiel il n'avait de son côté aucune envie d'avoir une érection tandis qu'il discutait de sexe anal avec son presque hétéro d'ami. "J'ai, heu... je me suis déjà doigté." Admit Dean, et ce conflit intérieur qu'il semblait mener décida de soudainement de partir en fumée. "Dans la douche. Mais ça n'a pas été particulièrement agréable."

\- "Contrairement à la croyance populaire, l'eau est terrible en matière de lubrifiant." Lui fit remarquer Castiel. "Aussi sexy que semble le sexe sous la douche, c'est généralement plutôt étrange."

\- "Hum." Dit de nouveau Dean. Il n'ajouta rien pendant un moment, puis lança, "Tu crois que tu pourrais me montrer ?" Les yeux de Castiel s'agrandirent, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Dean s'empressa de continuer, "Genre, heu, avec un porno ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je veux dire, juste pour, enfin... Oh, mon dieu, au temps pour moi." Il dissimula sa tête dans ses mains, le bout de ses oreilles rouge vif.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois que leur amitié, vieille d'au moins dix ans, était allée un peu au-delà d'une simple relation amicale. Entre les années collèges accompagnées de leurs lots de questionnements sur les Playboys de l'école avec un Dean qui tentait de cacher son trouble tant bien que mal jusqu'à certains jeux alcoolisés pendant des fêtes de lycée qui ont peut-être débouchés sur un peu plus de mains baladeuses que nécessaire... Mais ils étaient en dernières années à l'université maintenant, et l'attrait de Cas pour Dean avait acquis un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu à supporter jusque-lors, lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents, et il était assez persuadé que regarder un porno gay avec Dean était une mauvaise idée qui ne ferait que mettre le feu aux poudres.

\- "D'accord." Dit-il, avant que sa bouche n'ait eu le temps de consulter son sexe.

Dean releva brusquement la tête." Quoi ?" Dit-il stupidement.

\- "J'ai dit, hum, d'accord." Castiel pouvait sentir une rougeur lui ravager les joues. "J'ai, tu sais, je connais quelques sites pas trop mal."

\- "Bien sûr que tu en connais." Dit Dean avec la voix mal assurée, essayant de retrouver sa prestance d'il y a quelque minutes. "Espèce de gros pervers gay que tu es."

\- "Excuses moi, mais je ne suis pas celui qui a compilé toutes ses porn-stars préférés dans un fichier Excel quand j'avais seize ans, rangées par catégories."

\- "Hey, j'aime être organisé." Il tenta un sourire, mais ses pieds tapaient nerveusement sur le sol. "Donc, hum, du coup..."

\- "Tu es sur de vouloir le faire, Dean ?" Demanda Castiel. "Je peux simplement te donner quelque sites et tu pourras les regarder de ton côté..."

\- "Je vais probablement me dégonfler." Avoua Dean. "Et je suis plutôt curieux."

\- "D'accord." Ils s'assirent contre le mur avec l'ordinateur de Castiel entre eux, ou tout du moins ils essayèrent car depuis qu'ils avaient tous deux subit une poussée de croissance leurs jambes pendaient majoritairement dans le vide. Castiel ouvrit son onglet des favoris, entendant vaguement Dean produire un reniflement moqueur, et fit défiler les liens avant de finalement cliquer sur l'un d'entre eux.

Cela commença d’une manière plutôt banale et modérée, deux jeunes hommes d'à peu près le même âge qu'eux, assis torses nus sur un lit et se chatouillant mutuellement les côtes. Dean jeta un regard à Castiel, frappé par la similarité de leurs propres interactions occasionnelles, mais Cas l'ignora résolument.

Finalement, l'acteur aux cheveux plus sombre se pencha en avant, attrapant les poignets de l'autre afin de pouvoir continuer à l’attaquer, aspirant sa lèvre entre ses dents. Castiel lança un coup d'œil vers Dean tandis que celui-ci lâchait un léger soupir à peine audible, puis retourna son attention sur la vidéo.

Assez rapidement ils se retrouvèrent nus à l'écran, mais ils essayaient encore un peu de faire durer le plaisir, roulant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Cas était dur dans son jean, inévitablement, mais refusait de vérifier l'entrejambe de son meilleur ami.

Enfin, cependant, le garçon aux cheveux blonds sur la vidéo fût retourné sur le dos, avec une main lubrifiée dérivant de plus en plus bas sur son torse, suivant le chemin de poils sur son ventre, contournant son membre pour s'accrocher entre ses jambes. Il gémissait, pliait ses genoux au contact du doigt pressant contre son intimité, le bout de ce dernier glissant finalement à l'intérieur.

\- "Bon sang..." Murmura Dean, tandis que le jeune homme se tordait, essayant de se pénétrer plus profondément malgré la main agrippant fermement ses hanches. "Est-ce que c'est vraiment, tu sais, aussi bon que ça ?"

Castiel déglutit. "Oui." Dit-il, conscient d'avoir la voix rauque. "Ça peut l'être."

Deux doigts allaient et venaient en lui désormais, et un liquide pré-séminale s'échappait visiblement des deux acteurs durant les gros plans. L'autre gars – le top, pensa Dean, avec un soubresaut – fit quelque chose avec ses doigts qui laissa échapper à l'autre un longue plainte tremblante. 

\- "J'ai envie d'essayer." Dit soudainement Dean, le souffle court. Pour la première fois, Castiel s'autorisa à le regarder, à vraiment le regarder, et les yeux de Dean étaient larges et dilatés, sa bouche brillante et ses joues roses, et il n'était certainement pas affecté par la vidéo compte tenu du renflement présent dans son pantalon.

\- "Hum..." Dit lentement Cas. "Tu veux dire... un jour ou l'autre ?"

\- "Maintenant." Insista Dean.

\- "Dean... Tu n'as pas à – je veux dire, tu pourrais-"

\- "Avec toi." Précisa Dean. Ses mains étaient serrées contre ses côtes, bras croisés, essayant clairement de ne pas aller se perdre plus bas autour de son sexe. Puis il recula. "Sauf si, je veux dire, si tu n'as pas-"

\- "Crétin." Répondit Castiel avec affection. "Qui n'en aurait pas envie. C'est juste, je ne veux pas... ça ne va pas rendre les choses bizarres entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Dean ouvrit la bouche, prêt à déblatérer tout un discours emplis de dénis, mais il la referma. "Je ne sais pas." Avoua-t-il. "Mais euh, j'en ai envie. Et, hum, j'ai vraiment envie que cela soit avec toi."

Castiel laissa échapper un long soupir. "Bon sang, oui." Il fît une pause, mordillant sa lèvre. "Comment veux-tu que l'on – je veux dire, nous n'avons pas à-"

Dean leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser, la saveur de sa bouche n'étant pas totalement inconnue à Castiel.

\- "Donc..." Marmonna Castiel d'une voix mal assurée une fois qu'ils se furent séparés. "Vêtements ?"

\- "Vêtements." Approuva Dean. Il retira sa chemise sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, regardant avec appréciation Castiel en faire de même, puis s’arrêta, jouant avec le bouton sur son jean. "Sauf, euh, est-ce que je pourrais.... Peut-être que je devrais, tu sais, prendre une douche ?"

\- "Tu n'es pas obligé, mais tu si préfères, bien sûr."

\- "Oui, et bien, c'est peut-être stupide, j'ai juste-"

\- "Va te laver, idiot." Le coupa Castiel. "Et n'oublie pas de te frotter derrière les oreilles."

Dean lui tira la langue avant de descendre du lit et de se diriger vers le couloir, la porte de la salle de bain claquant derrière lui.

Castiel se rallongea sur le lit, posant son avant-bras par-dessus ses yeux. Sans le visage insolemment irrésistible de Dean devant lui, sur ce lit, son cerveau avait gentiment commencé à lui fournir une liste des raisons pour lesquelles c'était une très mauvaise idée, et il finit par enfouir sa tête dans un oreiller en gémissant.

Le temps que la douche s'arrête enfin, Castiel avait préparés ses arguments visant à convaincre Dean que non, de toute les personnes qu'il connaissait, il ne devrait pas le faire avec lui, commençant ses phrases en avançant qu'il était son meilleur ami et colocataire et concluant le tout d'un et tu pourrais très bien le faire avoir n'importe qui d'autre, espèce d'enfoiré, et tu le sais.

Toutes ces phrases merveilleusement réfléchies moururent dans sa gorge lorsque Dean revint dans la chambre, une serviette avec pour motifs Donald Duck pendant négligemment autour de ses hanches. Le ridicule de la scène fût gracieusement ignoré par le sexe de Castiel qui sembla apprécier le spectacle. Une goutte d'eau perdue descendit le long de l'épaule de Dean, glissant sur la peau parsemée de tâches de rousseurs avant de disparaître sous le tissu.

\- "Heu..." Dit intelligemment Castiel, remontant enfin ses yeux sur le visage de Dean.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vu Dean dévêtu durant toutes les années qu'ils avaient passés ensemble ; même en tant qu'adulte, la moitié du temps lorsqu'il passait chez Dean ce dernier était affalé sur le canapé en boxer avec une bière en équilibre sur le ventre et son programme médical ridicule à la télévision. Mais il ne s’était jamais vraiment autorisé à regarder – bon sang, il n'était toujours pas entièrement convaincu qu'il en avait désormais le droit – mais aux vues de la rougeur timide qui dévorait le visage de Dean accompagné d'un léger sourire, personne ne trouvait quoique ce soit à y redire.

\- "La ferme." Répliqua Castiel.

Dean haussa un sourcil. "Est-ce que c'est là que je suis censé te répondre 'force moi donc à le faire' ?"

\- "Oh, mon Dieu." Castiel balança ses jambes hors du lit. "La serviette Disney est vraiment horrible. Est-ce que tu essayes de complètement pourrir l'ambiance ?"

\- "Je me trouve adorable." Répondit Dean avec gaieté, mais la façon dont il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre pied montrait à quel point il était en réalité nerveux.

\- "Dean." Dit gentiment Castiel, le ton neutre. "Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire ça maintenant. Ou pas jusqu'au bout, évidemment. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que parce tu es curieux, tu dois tout essayer."

Dean sembla considérer les propos de Castiel un instant. Avant que Castiel ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Dean enleva la serviette autour de sa taille et fouetta durement la cuisse de Castiel avec.

\- "Aouch !" Hurla Castiel, il se retourna alors sur le lit et tâtonna à la recherche de la serviette en question afin de l'arracher des mains de Dean. "Connard !"

\- "Prend ça, mon ange." Se moqua Dean. Castiel se contenta d'hausser les sourcils, se frottant toujours la jambe, et le sexe de Dean se tendit à vue d’œil.

Dean reprit la serviette des mains de Cas et s'assit sur le lit, la laissant reposer en une bosse informe sur ses genoux. Il passa vaguement une main dessus, hésita, puis la retira complètement. Castiel attendait sagement, restant à un distance raisonnable.

\- "Tu... Tu es d'accord avec ça, n'est-ce pas ?" Dean s'embrasa brusquement. "Je veux dire, je sais que tu as dit que c'était le cas, et ce n'est pas comme si je pensais que tu étais un menteur – bon sang, je ne pense même pas que tu sais comment mentir espèce de nerd, mais – je ne veux pas... Tu ne fais pas ça juste parce que c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? Comme, tu sais, juste parce que tu ne veux pas me blesser, ou parce que tu as pitié de moi, ou..."

\- "Dean." L'interrompit Castiel, résistant à l'envie furieuse de lever les yeux au ciel. "Bien sûr que je ne veux pas te blesser. Et ce ne serait pas nous rendre service que de passer à l'acte malgré moi." Il fît une pause, se mordant la lèvre. "Je mentirai si je disais que je ne suis pas inquiet de la façon dont tout cela pourrait affecter notre amitié. Mais... Je mentirai aussi si je te disais que je... et bien... que je ne le voulais." Sa phrase n'était plus qu'un soupir, attendant avec angoisse que Dean se rétracte, qu'il doive s'excuser de lui avoir fait rentrer cette mauvaise idée dans le crâne.

Mais au lieu de cela Dean se contenta de le regarder sans ciller. "Peut-être que c'est une conversation que nous pourrions avoir plus tard ?" Dit-il finalement avec hésitation.  
Castiel leva les yeux vers lui, surpris, et hocha la tête.

\- "Peut-être après avoir finis la chose qui inclut d'être totalement nu ?" Ajouta Dean avec un autre sourire. "Parce que mec, tu portes, genre, beaucoup trop de vêtements."

\- "Et la faute à qui, hein ?" Répliqua Castiel, retrouvant son self-contrôle.

Dean jeta la serviette à la figure de Castiel, puis rampa sur le lit jusqu'à se retrouver aux côtés de Cas. "Hum, j'ai pris ma douche pendant au moins dix minutes. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps, tu lisais des trucs sur les abeilles ou des conneries du genre ?"

\- "Peut-être que les abeilles sont plus intéressantes." Dit Castiel avec condescendance.

Dean lui sourit et se redressa lentement, ses genoux se dérobant doucement alors qu'il rapprochait son visage du sien. "Vraiment ?"

\- "Trou duc'..." Dit Castiel, riant. "N'es-tu pas supposé avoir le rôle du vierge intimidé ici ?"

Dean ricana. "C'est peut-être nouveau pour moi – et, tu sais, surtout avec toi – mais "timide" ou "vierge" ne sont pas des mots que tu emploierais pour me décrire je pense, n’est-ce pas ?"

\- "Est-ce que c'est un défi ?" Demanda Castiel sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

\- "...Peut-être." Répondit Dean.

Finalement, le semblant de retenu que Castiel était parvenu à conserver jusque-là vola en éclat, et il retourna Dean sur le lit, ignorant son cri de surprise. Il chevaucha ses hanches, se pencha un peu plus bas et embrassa Dean avec entrain, faisant délibérément glisser ses pouces sur ses tétons. Dean se cambra par réflexe, faisant presque tomber Castiel, mais celui-ci ne fit que resserrer ses genoux autour de sa taille.

\- "Bordel." Haleta Dean tandis qu’ils se séparèrent. Ses iris verts avaient presque été entièrement avalés par le noir de sa pupille, perdus dans son excitation, sa bouche humide et entre-ouverte. "Ne – Ne fait pas le con avec ça."

Castiel lui offrit son plus beau sourire ravageur, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, doucement, une lente caresse de ses lèvres et de sa langue et un petit peu de ses dents aussi.

\- "Tu me diras d'arrêter ?" Murmura-t-il tandis que leur respiration se mêlait l'une à l'autre. "Si tu n'aimes pas quelque chose ? Je ne suis pas exactement un – un – un ‘expert du sexe’, malgré ce que – mrrph." Il effleura la main de Dean qui recouvrait désormais sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler.

\- "Mec, du moment que tu me promets que c'était la dernière fois que tu utilisais des guillemets pour t'exprimer au lit, alors oui, on est d'accord. Et oui, je – je te le dirais. Mais euh, est-ce que tu pourrais... enlever ton pantalon ?"

\- "Bien." Acquiesça Castiel avec un long soupir pénible. Il se tortilla sur les hanches de Dean, appliquant quelque pression semi-intentionnelles sur son entrejambe, et parvint finalement à jeter son jean et son boxer au sol.

\- "Donc." Dit-il, brusquement intimidé, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus, et sobres, et visiblement dans un lit ensemble, pour la première fois de leurs vies d'adultes.

\- "Ouais." Confirma Dean. Il parcouru le dos de Castiel de ses mains, passant sur l'ondulation de ses muscles. "Merde, enfin, je savais que tu étais canon, mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu rater ça ?"

\- "J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant." Marmonna Castiel. "Est-ce que c'est étrange si je te dit que je fantasme sur toi depuis un moment maintenant ?"

Dean éclata de rire. "Ça au moins c'est dit, mec." Il bougea jusqu'à ce que leurs membres glissent l'un contre l'autre entre leurs deux corps, et ils poussèrent un grognement commun.

Castiel glissa une main vers le bas, enroulant ses doigts autour des deux sexes. Dean haleta, rejetant sa tête en arrière dans l'oreiller, il s'arc-bouta, s'agrippant aux hanches de Castiel.

\- "Je, hum..." Dit Dean, une rougeur lui envahissant les joues. "Je ne crois pas que je vais durer très longtemps si tu continues à faire ça. Et hum... Je veux toujours, tu sais, essayer l'autre truc. Tu sais ?"

\- "Putain." Grogna Castiel, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Dean. "Je veux dire, non – Je veux dire -"

\- "Bon sang, espèce de coincé." Grogna Dean, malgré le fait que sa voix était presque brisée par l'excitation. "Si tu as besoin d'une invitation explicite, alors je vais t'en donner une. Met tes doigts dans… en moi."

Malgré la superbe qu'il essayait de conserver, Dean devint plus rouge encore, cela se remarqua même malgré les lumières tamisées de la pièce. Castiel se pencha, tâtonnant dans son tiroir de bureau jusqu'à trouver une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il se tordit alors les mains, s'arrêtant, considérant que sur le lit, allongé, se trouvait devant lui Dean Winchester, nu et nerveux.

\- "Tourne-toi ?" Dean s’exécuta, se retournant sur le ventre, pressant sa tête contre l'oreiller et écartant les jambes. "Et tu me diras-"

\- "Oui." Haleta Dean, tandis que les doigts de Castiel courraient sur son dos.

\- "Ok." Il se pencha, embrassant l'omoplate de Dean et descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis il glissa ses doigts entre les jambes de Dean. "Magnifique."

Malgré le fait que Dean avait son visage enfoui dans les oreillers, Castiel pouvait voir le sang lui monter au visage et brûler ses oreilles. Il apposa un léger baiser sur chaque tâche de rousseur qu'il pouvait apercevoir, jouant du bout de ses doigts froids et lubrifiés avec les contours de son entrée.

\- "Putain." Soupira Dean. Ses mains serraient les draps, et Castiel pressa avec plus d'insistance contre son point sensible.

\- "Plus ?" Demanda-t-il. Dean se contenta d'hocher la tête, incapable de parler, alors il entra lentement en lui.

\- "Oh merde." Dean se contracta autour de son doigt et Castiel s'immobilisa.

\- "C'est désagréable ?" 

\- "Hum." Dean prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, stabilisant son souffle, puis se relaxa enfin à force d'efforts.

\- "Oh." Haletèrent ils tous les deux lorsque le doigt de Castiel glissa plus facilement en lui juste après, enfoncé jusqu'à la deuxième phalange. De la sueur roulait le long du dos de Dean, et Castiel faisait courir sa main libre le long de ses côtes, ravalant les choses qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche en se mordant la lèvre.

\- "C'est bon ?" Demanda-t-il plutôt.

\- "Oui." Dean bougea avec précautions, écartant un peu plus les jambes. "Un – un autre ?"

\- "D'accord." Cas fit couler maladroitement plus de lubrifiant sur sa main, faisant des allées retours avec son index jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse glisser un autre doigt à l'intérieur.

\- "Bon sang." Souffla Dean. Doucement, lentement, Castiel avança un deuxième doigt dans son intimité, écoutant les sons que Dean produisait. Enfin, il recourba ses doigts et Dean poussa un cri, ses jambes se tendant sur le lit. "Que – Qu'est-ce que –"

\- "Mh-hmm." Affirma Castiel. "Ça fait du bien ?"

\- "C'est –" Dean émit un petit rire étouffé. "Oui. Oui, c'est bon."

Castiel le contempla pendant un moment avant de s'allonger lui aussi contre le corps de Dean, ce dernier pivotant légèrement sur le côté pour lui faire face. "Oui." Il passa sa langue contre l’un de ses tétons apparent, savourant le son des respirations hachées de Dean. "Oui, ça l'est."

Il se redressa maladroitement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à cheval sur les hanches de Dean et leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, une main jouant avec l'entrée de Dean tandis que l'autre traçait des chemins invisibles sur toute la peau qui lui était permis d'atteindre.

\- "Cas" Gémit Dean, se contorsionnant sous lui. "S'il te plaît, ta queue, fait la – je veux –"

\- "Non." Dit Castiel avec un ton sans appel, même s'il était déjà en train de pénétrer Dean avec un troisième doigt. "La prochaine fois."

Dean s'immobilisa. "La prochaine fois..." Répéta-t-il, grisé par les sensations.

\- "Hum." Castiel se figea à son tour, ses doigts immobiles mais toujours à l'intérieur du corps de l'autre. "Oui ?" Tenta-t-il.

Durant un bref instant, Castiel crût que Dean allait peut-être prendre la fuite, alors il commença à s'éloigner lentement, mais Dean agrippa ses hanches.

\- "La prochaine fois." Approuva-t-il, incitant Cas à aller plus profond encore.

Cas pressa ses doigts contre la prostate de Dean, poussant ses hanches légèrement en avant, savourant la façon dont le liquide pré-séminal du sexe de Dean se mêlait au sien. Il passa deux doigts contre l'abdomen de Dean et les amenas à ses lèvres pour goûter leurs substance mêlées, et à ce moment-là, Dean pressa sa main dans la sienne, sa tête retombant en arrière alors qu'il se répandait entre eux, brûlant et humide.

Castiel continua de pénétrer doucement Dean tandis que ce dernier tremblait sous l'effet de son orgasme, enlevant finalement ses doigts et s'allongeant pour poser un léger baiser contre son torse.

\- "Tout va bien ?" Demanda-t-il.

\- "Non." Affirma Dean sans ouvrir les yeux, et Castiel eu l'impression de geler de l'intérieur.

\- "Oh." Dit-il, s'écartant légèrement. "Je –"

\- "Pas avant que tu n’aies jouit, abruti."

Castiel baissa stupidement les yeux jusqu'à son membre, toujours dur et pulsant, puis retourna sur le visage de Dean, détendu et heureux. "Mais –"

\- "Pas en moi." Clarifia Dean. "La prochaine fois." Il ouvrit un œil, toujours plein de sous-entendu. "Mais si je suis le seul à jouir cette nuit, je vais être déçu."

\- "Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime ?" Marmonna Castiel, même qu'il se penchait en avant pour embrasser Dean, ajustant son sexe entre ses jambes.

\- "Je suis génial."

Castiel ricana, mais son regard était à moitié voilé de désir, plongé dans celui de Dean, il ne lui fallut que quelques coups de reins entre ses cuisses avant que Castiel ne vienne sur le ventre et le torse de Dean, son front reposant contre le sternum de ce dernier.

Après quelque minute, Dean sourit, donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule de Castiel.

\- "Quoi ?" Dit Castiel.

Un rire incontrôlable s'échappa de Dean. Castiel releva la tête tandis que l'autre essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver un semblant de calme.

\- "Tu as du sperme sur le menton." Expliqua-t-il enfin. "Oh mon Dieu. Tu as du sperme sur ton propre menton."

Castiel remua contre le corps de Dean jusqu'à ce que son visage soit directement au-dessus de celui-ci.

\- "Oh non, ne fais pas..." Protesta Dean alors que Castiel s'approchait de plus en plus, essuyant finalement les éclaboussures de sperme et de salive contre son cou. "Tu – espèce d'enfoiré !"

**Author's Note:**

> Méfait accompli x). N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et passer faire un petit coucou, j’vous aime très beaucoup bien ma petite SPN Family ♥. Des bisous !


End file.
